


Such Selfish Prayers (And I Can't Get Enough)

by runicmagitek



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Video Game Mechanics, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: As the Radiant side's support, Rylai busies herself with buying wards, herding jungle creeps, and... well, not dying. Getting trapped in the forests, however? Not on the agenda. At least a handsome mage can keep her company and pass the time.





	Such Selfish Prayers (And I Can't Get Enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).



Birds sang in the trees and the shopkeeper hummed. He rummaged through his wares, dusting down the wooden shelves before restocking. Rylai stood at the counter and scanned the top shelf. The Sycthe of Vyse glinted in the sun. Beside it draped a Veil of Discord, displaying elaborate needlework along the hem. It all dulled to the illustrious item on the mantle front and center—Aghanim’s Scepter. Oh, the magic she could weave with that in her clutches. The sight alone elicited chills in her already frigid form.

Nothing but a pipe dream. When would she ever be able to afford that kind of luxury? Even if the gold tilted in her favor, Rylai couldn’t depend on her idiot teammates to ward off dangers to ensure she completed her mystical dance.

A sigh gushed past her frowning lips, eyes falling to the plethora of items on the counter. Mere garbage, but even trash had its value in a pinch. Easier said than done when the team relied on her to purchase the items they could no longer carry.

 _Support my ass,_ Rylai kept to herself. _More like a glorified babysitter. I don_ _’t get paid enough to tolerate this nonsense._

After gathering her usual essentials—tangoes, a healing salve, and some clarity potions—she settled her blue eyes on the lone pair of boots. It broke her heart to skip out on a solid investment. Maybe after she fattened her wallet, those boots would be hers to own... after she bought more wards... after she upgraded the group courier....

_That_ _’s right—the courier._

Rylai peeked over the counter. A small donkey with a massive saddle equipped with multiple pouches munched on oats and hay. It perked up and tilted its head in her direction. She groaned and perched her cheek upon a loose fist.

“Guess it’s you and me again,” she muttered to the donkey, fishing out the gold needed for her purchases.

Still not enough to claim the boots. Or that Aghanim’s Scepter. Or anything else. Thus was her life in the support role.

“You finished?”

Rylai fussed with the communication spell attached to the courier’s collar. Heaven’s forbid if the rest of the team couldn’t relay shop requests and deliveries to the courier. _Maybe some laps back to the base would do them some good,_ she thought while finishing the spell.

“I am now,” she called back, patting the donkey’s head before departing.

Yurnero perched upon a marble statue, his beady eyes fixated upon Rylai. Sven and Razor already bolted the second they completed their purchases. Typical. Would it be too much to ask either of them to invest in a single ward to ease the stress off her shoulders for once? Not that they ever stuck around long enough for her to ask.

Except for him.

Her eyes fell to the empty outskirts of the base, where she last recalled him. It was his preferred location, lost in a tome while the group deliberated tactics. Long fingers flipped each delicate parchment secured in the perfect bound book. Bright, yet empty eyes absorbed the runes until three orbs flickered to existence. Rylai gazed past her teammates in those moments to focus on him; she always did.

How wonderful it would be to slip next to him and inquire about the complexities of his readings. Even if the spells were beyond her understanding, Rylai yearned to drown in his voice as he elaborated on his studies within the arcane arts. That stern and cocky, yet soothing voice, tempered by time and experience. She was but a mere trickle to his font of knowledge. What mage wouldn’t want to learn from an ancient master?

If only that was the only side of him she wished to explore.

Fantasies clouded her thoughts when her focus fizzled. She curled up in his lap in those daydreams, curious as to what his lips tasted like and what other spells he could cast over her. Those fingers stroked her like pages in a beloved book. And his eyes…. She wished for nothing more than those eyes to regard her within even a flicker of what she held for him.

“Lady Rylai,” he had said not long ago.

She swore she imagined it, hitching her breath upon discovering the man towering beside her. An ethereal force billowed within his rich white and violet robes. Fiery orbs revolved around his head, the heat licking her face with each pass.

He gestured to the eldritch sticks comprised of wary eyeballs. “Do you require these?”

Shifting in place, Rylai swept blonde hair out from her eyes—a nervous tick moreso than to inspect the item in question. “It’s not so much that _I_ require them, but the others rely on them to prevent ambushes and the like. I suppose they’re too busy killing creeps to be bothered with defensive upkeep.” She rolled her eyes and huffed.

His eyes flicked to her momentarily, then returned to the ward. Without another word, he purchased two from the shopkeeper.

“Good luck, Lady Rylai,” he said before marching off towards the river.

Her heart skipped a beat. A slight smirk crept onto her lips. “Have fun, Kael,” she murmured back despite the distance between them, now alone by the shopkeeper’s counter.

Those words echoed in her head as she and Yurnero descended the base’s steps and veered right into the Radiant Forest. Oh, what she would give to accompany Kael in their conquest to defend the ancient base. They could weave spells together in perfect harmony. Such destruction would strike more than fear into their enemies’ souls. Instead, Rylai lagged behind her companion while Kael defended the center of the forest on his own.

 _Of course he can,_ she reminded herself. _He_ _’s been around longer than you have with more than a few tricks up his sleeves. If anyone is to withstand solo combat, it’s him. Definitely not you. Geez, the wind blows the wrong way and you fall flat on your face._

Through her short breaths, she called out to Yurnero. “Hey, wait up! You’re faster than me! I can’t keep up!”

He swirled and shouted… something. Nothing comprehensible, that much was certain. She furrowed her brow and groaned while Yurnero disappeared down the lane.

“Just don’t go get yourself killed,” she muttered.

At least his task was exciting; while Yurnero slaughtered the incoming creep waves, Rylai escaped into the woods. The creatures nestled into the forest paid no attention to her until she impaled them with several ice bolts. She cursed her lack of mobility as the beasts gave chase and clawed at her shoulder. The forest creatures collided into her ally creeps, combating with one another until another creep wave arrived and secured a victory. Rylai slipped a tango out from her pockets and sighed.

“Just another day supporting the _actual_ heroes,” she said as the massive creep swarm marched off to eventually aid Yurnero.

Flicking her wrist, the tango berries glowed, as did a nearby tree. It withered and crumbled to the fresh earth, though its essence floated to the tango until it swelled triple its size. With a reluctant sigh, Rylai forced it into her mouth and chewed. A wet paper bag tasted better than a tango, but nothing patched up flesh wounds better than those revolting berries.

 _Gross as always,_ she thought, flicking her tongue out and wincing upon swallowing.

Rinse and repeat as necessary. Nothing difficult nor exhilarating. Rylai leaned against her staff and yawned as creeps destroyed the third cluster of forest monsters. Newfound energy invigorated her like a cold wind in the dead of summer.

Rylai smirked at the trivial victory. _About time._

With another tango consumed—unfortunately—she sat back on her heels. Her blue eyes fell shut. An elongated breath circulated through her. Clarity bolstered Rylai and bestowed her an arcane art of her choosing. The decision was hers, a scarce luxury she basked in, but her indecisive mind swung between her icy options.

Her earring twitched. A voice boomed in her head: “ _Enemies spotted!_ ”

She contorted her face; there was no denying Yurnero’s distinct tone. Poking the earring, she weaved a message back: “ _Give me a second._ ”

“ _Not possible!_ ”

Blue eyes snapped open. She jumped to her feet and stomped through the woods. “I swear,” she mumbled, “if I find you face tanking that damn tower again, I—”

Sweeping branches out of the way, Rylai spied upon the commotion.

Beneath the Dire tower stood Yurnero alongside a healing ward, brandishing his sword before Chaos Knight’s mirror images. A wisp of light accompanied the enemy, projecting an expanding energy ring to smash into Yurnero. All the while, the tower pulsed with each passing second to gun down the trespassing Radiant forces.

Rylai smacked her face. _Unbelievable._

Sighing heavily, she twirled her staff and ran for the danger. Yurnero released a battle cry and spun in place, banishing several illusions. Rylai gritted her teeth. Ice tickled her palms as she rapidly spun the magic. Her staff launched a gust of frozen wind. The spell whirled by Yurnero and crashed into the ground. A frost explosion enveloped both Chaos Knight and Io.

“Come on!” Rylai flailed at Yurnero. “Let’s fall back!”

She nearly choked on those words as Yurnero pivoted to sprint into the enemy lines.

“What are you doing?!” she demanded.

“Cover me!” he insisted, swinging his blade faster than his opponents.

Two strikes annihilated Io, fading out of existence to be remade anew by the Dire Ancient. Chaos Knight reared on his stead, struggling to return blows with ice clinging to his form. Yurnero laughed and prepared a final, fatal blow.

A blur of purple blinked into view. Twin glaives spiraled like lightning. Rylai stared in disbelief; no healing ward could save her fallen ally.

The frost thawed. Both enemies fashioned their sights onto her, no different from a predator intrigued by its prey.

Her breath caught in her throat. She tripped over her feet and bolted. Rylai dared to glance back several times, aimlessly flinging cantrips in hopes to thwart the pursuit. It didn’t matter; both covered more ground than she possibly could imagine, even if she _had_ possessed those prized boots.

“Help,” Rylai squealed while tapping her earring. “Help help _help_. Please. Can anyone—”

A chaos rift tore through the air before her. Rylai skidded into Chaos Knight. His raised blade gleamed in the sunlight.

Scrunching up her face, she bopped his horse’s muzzle with her staff. “No!”

Ice erupted from the connection, encasing Chaos Knight in a thick, crystalline shell. It wouldn’t hold forever, though; even the coldest of ice eventually melted.

She spun around and held her breath; the one who finished off Yurnero rushed towards her with a hint of a smirk. Fear widened her eyes and almost paralyzed her feet. Rylai fashioned another frost burst at his feet and fled.

_Shit shit shit shit._

Rylai weaved past creeps and into the forest. Frantic thumps haunted her chest. Panic clouded her thoughts, yet she found clarity for but a moment; a dent in the tree line she devoured thanks to her tangoes gave way to a possible hiding spot. Cursing her options, Rylai headed into the dense woods.

Branches whipped across her face. She stumbled over roots and stones alike—mere hiccups in her route. Magic puffed behind her. Quick footsteps closed the distance. Rylai hissed as swift glaives glided through her like ghosts. Her ice melted from her fingertips. Her feet slowed, despite her efforts. She chugged whatever flasks were available on her person, all rendered useless by the barrage of attacks. With what mana lingered in her blood, Rylai shot one last frost shard at the damned Dire fiend. Ice froze him and his fatal strike.

She bustled through the woods, struggling to squeeze by the trees. Where was she anymore? Perhaps she ran in circles instead of making progress. Bracing against a tree, Rylai trembled and awaited her strength to return, if it ever would.

Either that or succumb to the imminent death stalking the woods.

A brisk rustle resonated through the branches. She stilled her breath and clung to her staff. Perhaps he wouldn’t find her. Perhaps he would give up. The persistent movement inched closer. Rylai looked away; her gold would be lost, but at least the Ancient would patch her up and return her to the battlefield. She wished for a swift death above all else.

That familiar face burst from the bushes. Light pierced the foliage above. A distant whir chimed past the songbirds. He charged at Rylai and paid no attention to the expanding illumination.

A pillar of light struck him, igniting her foe before he ever raised a single glaive. The charred corpse collapsed at her feet and dissolved to ash.

Another rustle stirred from the bushes. Rylai hitched her breath and dropped into a defensive posture, despite her mana sapped from her being.

All tension faded as the figure emerged into the small clearing. “Kael?”

He nearly floated out, inspecting his surroundings before he swept back his hood, not a blond hair out of place. Glowing eyes dropped to the embers. “I see my calculations weren’t as off as I feared them to be.”

She breathed out a chuckle. “It was a touch too close for my liking, but… yeah, you got him.”

Delicate brows knitted together as he collected a pouch from the ash—gold jingled from within. “I was concerned the moment I spotted Anti-Mage out of position down the river. I didn’t expect there to be as much trouble as there was.”

“Well… Yurnero can get _really_ excited. He’s a great guy, but you know how he is.”

A low hum emitted from Kael’s stern lips. “I cannot save others from their own delusions of grandeur.”

“Tell me about it.”

“He put more than himself in danger.”

“Comes with the territory,” she said with a sigh and shrug.

“Inexcusable.” He brought his sights upon her. “Are you hurt?”

Rylai held her breath. A softness resided in that stare. Had he ever regarded her in such a manner before? Had she not paid attention until now? It was enough to prickle her own frigid exterior with delightful chills.

“I-I’m alright,” she eventually sputtered out. “Almost didn’t make it. If you didn’t intervene, then I would be both gone and broke.” Her lips curled up. “Thank you, Kael.”

The fine line comprising his lips twitched for but a second. “Think nothing of it. Here.”

He plucked out a single, glass bottle from a belt pouch. Half of its cerulean liquids filled the container. Kael uncorked and offered it to Rylai.

She blinked. _His bottle_. Kael always purchased one before heading to the river, no matter what. His position was arguably the most demanding; he needed whatever extra sustenance he could acquire. And there he was, offering the remains to her.

“I shouldn’t,” Rylai said. “You need it more than I—”

“Please, I insist.”

Once more he extended the bottle to her. Not a muscle on his stoic face twitched.

Flashing a brief smile, Rylai accepted the offer. She banished her initial, childish thoughts; his own lips touched that very opening not long ago. _Like he would ever entertain you with the mere idea of a kiss,_ Rylai chided herself. _He_ _’s an ally and you almost died, thus he’s concerned. Simple as that._

The cool liquid sloshed as she sipped. Upon touching her lips, the contents soothed her better than water ever had. She chugged the rest and sighed upon finishing. Her tired limbs sprung back with renewed energy and the headache daring to cloud her mind lifted.

“Thanks again,” she said, licking her lips dry. “That was quite a treat.”

Kael reclaimed the empty bottle and cocked his head. “A treat?”

“Maybe that’s not the right word.” She averted her gaze; now wasn’t the time to make a bumbling fool out of herself, especially in the presence of an esteemed intellectual. “I can never afford anything as nice as that. I’m lucky if I have spare gold for a healing salve.”

He hummed in response, either out of curiosity or disgust. Rylai failed to discern the nuances.

“If you are fairing well,” he said, “then I can escort you back to your lane.”

Rylai raised an eyebrow. “Did you take care of Chaos Knight, too?”

“You must take me for an amateur if you believe I didn’t dispose of him first.”

“Quite the opposite,” she assured Kael. “I suppose it’s habit—always keeping tabs on where everyone is, allies and enemies alike.”

“I’ll have you know he was more of a nuisance than a threat when I arrive.” He beckoned for Rylai to follow. “You did quite a number on him.”

She perked up while matching his long stride. “You think so?”

“Unless you’ve taught Yurnero a trick or two.”

The mere thought left her snickering. “Yurnero and I both wore him down, though most of it was my doing in the end.”

“I made quick work of him, though I can’t say my connection with ice is as intimate as yours.”

Blush dared to surface on her fair cheeks. Kael, of all people, admired her magical prowess. He tapped into multiple elements and blended them together to his liking—an accomplishment not many mages claimed in their lifetime. As for Rylai, she was but a mere snowflake to his blizzard. But Kael never opted for idle chit-chat before the horns sounded each battle; he kept to himself and spoke only when necessary.

Perhaps there was truth in his words, or furthermore, a glimmer of admiration.

_Don_ _’t get your head stuck in those clouds. He’s just being nice. Why would he ever think of you as anything more than that?_

“Well, I do my best,” Rylai said, the words almost stuck to her tongue. “I wish I could conjure as many spells as you, though.”

He peered down for but a second. “It requires more than meager knowledge to harness the potentials of the elements. Neither your fortitude nor patience should waver, unless you desire to invoke frustration.”

“Maybe I’m not cut out for it.” She shrugged. “Ice always came naturally to me. I simply wish I could offer more to the team.”

“You offer plenty, Rylai. Those who do not comprehend your gifts and role are blind.”

Those words brought a flutter to her heart. “I... um... thank you. You’re too kind—”

Kael froze in place. Rylai stumbled and brushed by him, thankful for avoiding a direct collision. Together they stared at the trees now occupying the once open space.

Her eyes flashed wide. _Shit, the tangoes. I forgot how fast the trees_ _—_

“Look out!”

Swift hands latched onto her biceps and swept her away. A tree shot out of the soil where she once stood and flourished to its former full height. Its branches curled and blended with the forest, leaving little to be desired by means of travel.

Various critters chirped from afar and the wind rustled through the leaves, but nothing more. They stood in silence, dumbfounded by the turn of events.

“Would it be safe to assume,” Kael asked, “that you’ve stocked up on tangoes?”

She forgot to breathe. Even the warm hand still perched upon her arm did little to calm Rylai. “I used them already. And my healing salve. And my clarity potions.”

“Perhaps we can instruct the courier fetch us two town portal scrolls?”

The scoff was directed at her own frustrations instead of Kael, though it surfaced nonetheless. “Yeah, after it’s made its rounds up north and who knows if a Dire foe slaughtered it already. Can it even squeeze through those trees? Is it smart enough to figure out something outside of a direct path? Or is it going to circle the forest until someone else gives it a task?”

“Rylai, I can purchase scrolls for us if that—”

“Even then, it’s not upgraded to its full potential. That’s what I’m supposed to do, right? Ignore whatever items I’d like for myself and blow my pitiful, hard-earned gold on what helps the team. I can’t remember the last time I was able to afford good boots for myself, like a pair of Power Treads or even Arcane Boots.”

The hand fell from her arm. “Rylai—”

“But it’s _fine_! I don’t rely on items, unlike _some_ people, so clearly I shouldn’t hoard my gold for anything that would make me happy. Not that I can even save gold; I’m always targeted first whenever a group fight breaks out. I can’t help if I’m squishy, but it would be nice if people actually said, ‘Thank you, Rylai’ or ‘Nice play back there, Rylai’ or ‘Sweet gank, Rylai.’” She paused and smacked her face. “Okay, maybe the last one is logically improbable, but hey, I can dream, right?”

Shaking her head, she marched to a nearby tree to perch her staff against and slump into. “But I’m sick and tired of dreaming! I want to feel like more than a glorified pack mule for the team. I can’t even afford a fancy bottle, because I’m too busy stocking up on wards. I’m lucky if I have enough to blow on a healing salve and more often than not, I’m stuck with a handful of tangoes. Do you even _know_ what tangoes taste like? Pissed on charcoal is probably being nice about it, but nothing about it is delightful. Every day, I hope I can afford something beyond my means for once. Wow, if I ever got my hands on an Aghanim’s Scepter?” A brief, yet sad smile emerged. “I don’t know what I’d do with it aside from squeal and dance with joy. But it’s _fine_. This is the role I’ve been placed in.” She sighed and lowered her head. “I’m never going to carry the team into combat. I’m not meant for the spotlight.

“And here I am, wasting the time of someone who could fend off the Dire forces instead of being stuck here. It’s okay if you couldn’t save me; I’m used to it, anyways.”

Her eyes fell shut. If only her spontaneous venting calmed her heart and mind. Perhaps it wasn’t in her best interest to discuss such matters before someone like Kael. What could he even do to remedy the situation? They had their paths in life, neither of which intersected with one another.

 _I guess I can ping someone to come here and use a tango to get us out,_ she thought. _It might be a stretch, but we won_ _’t know until we ask. Besides, how else are we going to—_

Rylai never noticed the fingers curling beneath her chin. Blue eyes shot open as Kael lifted her face to meet his. Those eyes… she never witnessed him softening the way he did now.

“You think so little of yourself,” he murmured, “and yet you fail to see the immense impact you have in every encounter. Without you, our forces wouldn’t slow down to second guess their brash actions. Regardless of your magical talent, you are as valuable as any other hero on the battlefield. You are wiser than you will ever know, Rylai, and one of the bravest souls I’ve encountered in my time here.”

“Brave?” She resisted the urge to scoff. “I… I’m not brave.”

“Again and again you wake up knowing what you must face and follow through no matter what. If that is not bravery, then I am at a loss for words as to what it truly is.”

His thumb brushed along her jaw and teased the edge of her mouth. Rylai choked on her words.

“You… you think too highly of me, Kael.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

She licked her lips and tore apart the mental image of taking that very thumb into her mouth. “I… I just….”

“I wish I could show you precisely what I see every day.”

“What do you see?”

Kael released her chin, fingertips ghosting down her arm. He cradled a gloved hand in his. Those gorgeous eyes closed as he kissed her knuckles. A fierce jolt overwhelmed Rylai until she hitched her breath. Once more, he flashed his eyes open and refused to release her hand.

“What I see,” he breathed against her, “is a brilliant mage and a magnificent woman who deserves nothing short of praise.”

All but her hand fell numb. Their eyes never strayed from one another.

“My only regret,” Kael added, “is that I am unable to lift the burdens forever cemented upon your shoulders. You do not have to carry them alone. If only I could alleviate your worries somehow, even if for but a moment.”

Rylai stepped into him. Or perhaps she imagined it. The heat swelling between them said otherwise. Hasty breaths thrummed in her ears. A free hand rose to Kael’s face, carefully tracing the arresting lines of his cheeks and jaw. Fingertips ghosted his lips and although the leather gloves separate them, she swore the slightest tremble of a sigh flowed past those lips.

For longer than she cared to keep track, Rylai regarded him from a distance and stayed out of view, like always—simply another unattainable item for her collection. Dreams sufficed when reality couldn’t satiate her silly desires.

She didn’t need to dream anymore.

“You mean that?” she dared to ask, her voice but a whisper.

“Would I ever lie to you, Rylai?”

Her hand receded from his face. She pawed his collar, stood on her tip-toes, and tugged him down to meet her halfway. Their noses bumped. His warm breath teased her lips. And when Kael closed his eyes and nuzzled into Rylai, she returned the gesture in kind until their lips locked.

That sensation…. Words didn’t exist to properly convey the layers whirling in that tender kiss alone. It was a simple spark in the dead of winter setting a forgotten forest ablaze. It was the deluge of a hurricane drowning a desert until an ocean formed. It was frost on spring flowers and embers in autumn hearths. It was rolling thunder in the dead of night and sleepy fog burning off at dawn. A thousand instances conveying nothing but comfort, all touched by magic.

Oh, how she yearned to intoxicate herself from his decadent kisses alone.

Soft lips nibbled her own. His tongue coaxed Rylai to part her mouth. A soft coo squeezed out of her. Even when her lungs pleaded for air, she submerged back into the tenderness that was Kael. Each time, he met her with the same warmth, the same chill, and the same electricity.

A curious hand explored her side as another threaded through her blonde hair. Rylai gasped against Kael as her back met with a nearby tree. The inconvenience dissolved to every kiss and sliver of attention he bestowed upon her and her alone.

And when his body gradually melted into hers, hips firm against her lower abdomen, Rylai flushed furiously at the revelation that Kael reveled in their predicament as much as she did.

She wanted to rip his fancy robes off. She wanted to pounce him. She wanted far more than simple kisses, no matter how much they spoiled her. She wanted—

“ _Top is missing!_ ”

Rylai winced, as did Kael. With the kiss broken, she reluctantly turned her attention to the desperate cries crackling through their earrings. Dire enemies raided the central river and the Radiant tower was bound to collapse. Rylai groaned; maybe it was in their best interest to do more than await a courier.

Kael rolled his eyes and plucked the silver clamp from his lobe. He extended the gesture to Rylai, unhooking the teardrop earring to then stow in one of his pockets.

“Now then,” he murmured, dipping his face in to meet hers, “where were we?”

Her lips smothered those words. An added urgency laced Kael’s actions, each one eliciting another purr out of Rylai. She arched her back into him, tangled her fingers in his silky hair, and sunk playful teeth into his lips. Ice lived in her blood, but for once, a fire swelled in her core, flooding her with a yearning she didn’t know existed until Kael presented the possibility.

“Shouldn’t we be finding a way to help the others?” she whispered, despite knowing his answer.

Rylai swore he smirked within those kisses. “And ignore you? Why would I fathom the idea?”

“They might need us.”

“Do they, now?”

She flicked her eyes open to his. That subtle glow was borderline hypnotizing.

“Though I doubt they need you as much as I do.”

He sucked her lower lip, dragging his teeth along the plump flesh until it snapped away. “And what, my dearest, do you need from me?”

 _Fuck, what_ don’t _I need?_

“I need you to take my mind off of things,” she confessed, coyer than she intended to be; breathing life to those hidden desires while he gazed upon her like something beyond divine… that alone excited her. “Something to—” He tugged her hood back and brushed hair from her face. “Something to ease the stress and—” His mouth found a home upon her neck. “Make me forget what I was even worried about to begin with.”

Lips brushed over her exposed clavicle. “Quite a broad request,” he said. “Is that all you wish for?”

Rylai squirmed, thighs rubbing together to suppress her growing arousal. “Maybe not.”

“No? Then tell me with that lovely tongue of yours what it is that you require.”

A hundred lewd instances flashed through her thoughts. Would he humor her with a handful, let alone all of them? She skimmed her tongue over her lower lip before chewing it. Her eyes latched onto Kael’s, pleased to find her fervor mirrored in his stare.

“What I want,” she whispered, a seductive quality drenched in her words, “is for you to fuck me until I can no longer stand.”

Kael lifted his head. A quizzical expression humored his face.

“Is that so?” he asked, the words provoking goosebumps to surface across her skin.

“Yes,” she managed past feeble lips.

A chuckle rumbled through Kael as a sly smirk swept across his features. “ _That_ is a rather tall order,” he said, “though I’ve never been one to say no to a challenge and _you_ , my dearest, are beyond worthy of the effort.”

He flicked his wrist. An invisible, magical force unclasped the chains securing her pauldrons. The hefty objects floated to the ground along with her cloak. Fractured sunlight kissed her bare shoulders. Kael cradled her hand to strip what leathers and furs clung to her arms, kissing each fingertip upon exposing them.

She relished his kisses up her arm, along her shoulder, and down her sternum. He brushed the hem of her embroidered, silk tunic. Deft fingers traced the curves of her breasts. His breath alone perked up her nipples. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to peel the pesky top away.

To her surprise, Kael trailed down further, planting kisses along his path. Only when he knelt before her did he tempt to skim between her legs. A single layer of fabric separated her from those curious fingers, the thought alone racing her heart. Her legs trembled with each delicate stroke.

“Impatient, are we?” His white eyes settled on her. “I didn’t realize how susceptible you were to plain touch.”

Her breath rattled in her chest. “I didn’t take you as someone who wasted time.”

Kael paused and Rylai mentally cursed him.

“Wasted _time_?” He chuckled lightly. “Forgive me for not being the type to rush in without a second thought. There are advantages to being methodical—” He pushed aside the garment obscuring his path. “—and patient.”

Kael resumed his meandering and Rylai whimpered. His fingers gradually slicked along her slit. She squirmed and waited for him to sink inside her. The sensation never greeted her; instead, a warm tongue caressed her clit.

One hand latched onto the back of his head while the other perched on the tree for support. Each steady lick evoked another unrestrained coo from her smiling lips. Kael varied his motions, lingering only when Rylai clung tight or gasped with delight. The Ancient could crumble for all she cared, so long as Kael didn’t cease pleasing her.

To her disappointment, he parted far too soon for her liking. She grumbled and pierced him with her glare, yet when he stood, he smiled and licked his lips like a cat catching cream.

“Better,” he purred out.

She blushed, mesmerized by the sight. “What is?”

“That you were sufficiently aroused.”

“Am I, now?”

She stepped into Kael, racing a hand across his chest. Ice coated her palm as she darted to his hips. Layers blocked her path, but not enough to hide his bulge.

“Should I return the favor?” she asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

He drew in a deep breath as Rylai stroked against him. Foreign words left his lips and the magic did the rest; his mantle, cloak, and robes unraveled and glimmered out of existence. The spell captivated Rylai for seconds before registering what stood before her now. Clad in a simple tunic and leather pants, Kael smirked and awaited her next move.

She nuzzled into his chest and kissed what skin peeked out from beneath the cotton. She smoothed a free hand along his shoulders and arm, admiring the lean muscles hidden beneath. She fused with the ties holding his pants together and moaned upon loosening them.

Her icy touch melded with the heat until she swore his cock twitched in her hand. She delighted in the nuances of stoic expression as she squeezed and stroked him to her liking.

“Hmm....” Rylai smirked. “I think you’re sufficient enough.”

Kael kissed her temple. “That so?”

“Might be a tight fit, but....” She chewed her lip. “You warmed me up plenty.”

He brushed the edge of her ear before whispering, “Good.”

A firm, yet gingerly force coiled her waist and hoisted Rylai up and against the tree. She leveled her gaze with Kael’s. Their hips met, perfectly aligned. Her lips trembled open with eager coos, silenced by a deep kiss. The anticipation twisted her stomach until she dared to scream. And when she did, it was all because of Kael thrusting into her.

She clung to Kael as their bodies adjusted to one another. Their eyes met amidst gasping for air.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, nuzzling into her.

What wasn’t there to love with the way he filled her to the hilt?

“Everything and more,” she whimpered.

A hint of a smirk was all she caught before he eased in to claim her lips.

Every ounce of attention Kael lavished upon her paled to the likes of the heat pulsing through her. It dared to suffocate her, though she welcomed the consequences if it meant tangling herself up in Kael. She moaned when his hips ground into hers, when his tongue stroked over her own, and when his hands snaked beneath her tunic to lock onto her thighs. For once, Rylai forgot the world around her and basked in the blistering pleasure.

The tree digging into her back, however, left little to be desired.

Her nails sunk into Kael’s scalp and shoulder, though it was her sharp whines which slowed his actions to a standstill.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern welling in his eyes.

Rylai scrunched up a face. “Nothing to warrant you stopping.”

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, it’s… the tree. I have nothing protecting my upper back, but it’s fine. I’m used to a little pain.” She pouted and wiggled her hips. “But you _stopped_. Don’t do that—”

Rylai floated away from the tree. Nestled in Kael’s embrace, they glided to the soft grass, thanks to a bit of magic. Kael reclined with Rylai straddled on top, tucking hair behind her ear.

“And now?” he asked once more.

She adjusted to the new position and smirked. “I can work with this.”

Her hips moved on their own. She planted a hand against his chest for stability as she loomed above. Through heavy lids she gazed over Kael, admiring the sun caught in his tousled hair and the sublime expression illuminated in his eyes. How could she tire of such a vantage point? Or perhaps she would with the increased momentum. At least Kael clung to her hips and aided her desperation; the satisfying jolt each time their hips met was enough incentive to continue her ride.

Decadent moans flooded the forest without a care as to who else heard. Blonde hair swept across her face as her top unraveled from the sharp motions of her body. She gasped upon discovering a tender tongue teasing her nipples. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and still she craved more.

A free hand darted between her legs to stroke the swollen nub of her clit. She licked her lips, struggling to maintain harmony between her actions.

“Perhaps you’d prefer this?”

Kael disappeared from beneath her, though his voice filled her ear. Before she questioned him, his hand trailed down her exposed breasts and settled between her legs. A magical spark swirled about his fingertips as he rubbed her clit.

Fire kissed her and ignited a fierce desire within. It was unlike the heat she already shared with Kael; it dared to render her to nothing but moans and pleads. She leaned back into Kael, melting into his embrace.

“Or maybe you favor something you’re more accustomed to?”

The magic crackled until ice slicked his fingertips. She was no stranger to the biting cold, but Kael crafted it from decades of experience and fashioned it specifically for her satisfaction. A coy smile graced Rylai while she savored the chill. Something known, yet refreshing, like a cool breeze in a foreign land.

“I think we can do better, don’t you agree, Rylai?”

The ice melted to give way to a myriad jolts. Blue eyes flashed open. She gasped and trembled to her hands and knees. An overwhelmed cry shot out of her. All the while, Kael caressed her with magically charged fingers.

“Now _that_ _’s_ a proper reaction,” he purred. “Will that suffice?”

She struggled to maintain thoughts, let alone form words. Amidst her frantic moans and gasps, Rylai growled, “Just shut up… and fuck me already.”

Lips brushed up her spine and neck to nestle along her ear. “As the lady requests.”

He slammed his hips into hers from behind. Her heart dared to burst from her chest. Every muscle twitched and begged for rest, but she longed for something else.

“Harder,” she moaned out. “Please….”

The steady pace transformed into a vigorous motion. The vibrations consuming her clit amplified. Arcane energy latched onto her hips, leaving Kael to fondle a breast with his free hand. Soft kisses and heavy breaths met her neck. It was almost enough to throw her over the edge. Almost.

“More,” she said, the word a pathetic whimper amidst her erotic cacophony. “Mo—”

Another hand—or arcane trick; Rylai lost track—raked through her hair and jerked back. She yelped. He sucked her neck and bit her earlobe.

“When I pictured sharing this moment with you,” Kael groaned into her ear, “I didn’t imagine you’d be begging me like some wanton woman deprived of simple pleasures.”

Rylai managed to grin. “I hope I’m not disappointing you.”

Kael coughed up a laugh. “No. Far from it.”

“Good.” She nuzzled into his hand—his actual hand, this time. “Then don’t stop.”

Fingers teased her lips and Rylai eagerly accepted them into her mouth. She lost herself in Kael from the persistent, needy thrusts to the magic titillating every inch of her body to his shallow groans vibrating down to her toes. All of it chipped away at Rylai. Just a little more. Maybe it was enough to quench her insatiable fire.

A violent wave crashed through her. Kael’s name exploded from her lips. Endless whimpers poured past her gaping lips, intermixed with his own moans. Rapid motions slowed to a standstill. Kael collapsed onto his side, dragging Rylai down into his embrace. Sweat slicked her twitching form. She gulped down air and indulged in the afterglow.

“Well then.”

Sweet kisses sprinkled her neck and face. Rylai hummed and smiled.

“You exceed my every expectation,” Kael whispered.

“The feeling’s mutual,” she purred.

“Though I’m afraid I must confess.” He tilted her head back enough to meet his. “I may be addicted to you, Ryali.”

A devilish giggle delighted her lips. “You are more than welcome to return for another taste.”

“I’ll have to entertain that invitation.”

Whatever else she wished to say was lost in a kiss. Sweeping an arm around his neck, Rylai engulfed herself in his smooth, passionate lips. Just enough to take the edge off of the exhilarating high she experienced with him.

But not enough to ignore the creature chewing her cloak in the sweep distance.

Rylai whipped around. “ _Hey_!” She pawed for a nearby rock to chuck in its direction, missing horribly.

The courier lifted its head, twitched its ears, and resumed munching.

The _courier_.

_Oh fuck._

Snapping upright, Rylai scanned the area. Still the same forest they trapped themselves in, albeit now with a courier. _How did it even get in here? s_ he wondered within a flurry of thoughts. _Better yet, when did it even show up?_

“Ah, what impeccable timing.” Kael rose beside her. “I suppose this is our cue to return to the battle?”

Rylai sighed. If only she possessed a spell to freeze all of time and keep them nestled together in the forest forever. “Perhaps it is. Hopefully no one was worried about our disappearance.”

“Surely they’re competent enough to hold their own in our absence.”

“Says the man always venturing solo.”

“I aim to inspire others with my actions.”

She leaned back into him and smirked. “Oh, they’ve inspired me plenty.”

Reflecting her expression, Kael kissed the top of her head. “Then my work here is done.”

Rylai stretched while Kael stood. He manipulated magic to slick his hair back to its immaculate state and shroud himself in his combat vestments. Curling his fingers, he swept up Rylai’s gear to hover before her. She adjusted her top and vaulted to her feet, only to stumble and groan.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she heaved out, gripping to her staff for balance. “A touch sore.”

She swore Kael smirked from the corner of her eye. “I believe that was in your request.”

“Was it?”

He tugged at his spell and slipped her pauldrons and cloak back on. “Something about being unable to stand.”

“Right,” she said, chuckling at the reminder.

As she adjusted her attire, Kael lifted the edge of her cloak and whispered magic into it. The arcane imbued into the threads to repair what damage was done. With a final swish of his hand, the magic fluffed her hair and cleansed her skin. Rylai marveled at the feat.

“You must teach me how to do that,” she said.

“One day, perhaps,” he said, gliding to the courier. “It would be my pleasure.” Rummaging through the sacks, he procured two scrolls and passed one to her. “I believe we have secured an escape route.”

She turned the scroll over in her hands. “That we have.”

“Rylai.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

She tilted her head. “For what?”

“For allowing me the chance to share a moment with you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Thank you, as well.”

Their eyes locked, containing what they struggled to utter. Together, they unfurled the town portal scrolls, chanted the written mantras, and flickered out of sight.

 

* * *

 

“You _what_?”

Rylai glared. “Did I stutter?”

“No, I—” Yurnero sliced down another creep and spun to face her. “I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“How did you get lost in the forest again?”

“I just _did_ and then I came back, so here I am. Plain and simple.”

He cocked his head. “But you’re always in the forest.”

“And?”

“So… how could you get lost in something you’re always—”

“The same reason you guys keep losing sentries by our base to the _same_ Dire idiots!”

Yurnero scratched his head and shrugged. “Well, I’m glad to have you back.”

“Thank you.”

After several steps, he paused. “Are you okay?”

Rylai hobbled behind him, both hands clinging to her staff. “What do you mean?”

“You’re limping—”

“ _No, I_ _’m not._ ”

“Are… you sure?”

“Quite.”

“You sort of look like whenever Zharvakko walks around—”

“What was that again about you being glad that I was back?”

Yurnero’s spine stiffened. A swift _hmph_ sounded behind his mask and nothing more. Slumping against her staff, Rylai lagged behind.

 _Back to laying down wards and making sure I don_ _’t die,_ she mused throughout her duties.

The gradual push into the decrepit, forsaken Dire territory did little to lift her spirits. Her allies outranked her in raw abilities and still they struggled to burn down a single foe together. Supporting them in their attempts at least fattened her wallet enough to purchase those boots she needed a lifetime ago—after upgrading the damn courier, at her team’s request.

When the winged donkey fluttered to the ground, Rylai found more than her boots in the satchel. The blue gem glistened in the limited light. Gold filigree circled the item, engraved with ancient runes. Rylai scooped up the Aghanim’s Scepter and inspected the handwritten note attached to it:

_Dance to your heart_ _’s content and rain hail upon those who stand in your path. I will protect you, my beloved Crystal Maiden._

No name scribed into the parchment, but the elegant calligraphy matched a certain gentleman worthy of the title. She smiled and kissed the note before tucking it into a pouch.

With the scepter dangling from her belt, Rylai found the strength to run onward. Past the creeps assaulting the Dire base were the foes she swore to defend against. Her allies traded blows before falling back. She glanced at the scepter once more and twirled her staff. The fluid dance came as easily as the ice magic. A blizzard barraged those around Rylai. And when her enemies dared to brandish weapons and spells in her direction, molten spirits blazed to life and flanked her.

She pivoted and caught sight of a familiar face running into the heat of battle. Ice from above and below overwhelmed the enemy’s defense and Rylai never ceased to smile.


End file.
